


The Power of the Melody Moves You

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: The first time Dan plays piano for Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	The Power of the Melody Moves You

“You can play the piano?” Phil says excitedly, scooting closer to his laptop. 

“Would you play something for me?” 

Dan flushes and starts to give his usual self-deprecating response to being asked to play, but Phil is so happy, so _interested_ , in having learned something new about him that he can’t bring himself to disappoint him. 

Besides, Phil is ridiculously cute when his lips curve and his eyes go all bright like that. 

“Alright,” Dan mumbles, “but don’t expect much ok? I’m self-taught and I’m no Arthur the Aardvark.”

Phil’s brow furrows at that.

“Arthur?”

Dan nods solemnly. 

“My idol.” 

Phil grins, but at Dan’s raised eyebrow he sobers and clears his throat. 

“Of course, he is. Excellent choice of idol. Very...furry.”

Dan laughs as he carries his laptop over to the desk where he keeps his keyboard and angles the camera so Phil can see him. He can’t look at Phil as he positions his fingers on the keys, trembling slightly with nerves. He _really_ doesn’t want to fuck this up and embarrass himself in front of the guy he likes so damned much.

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly, he begins to play a song from one of his and Phil’s favorite video games. It’s one he’s spent hours painstakingly teaching himself to play. 

He’s so focused on getting every note right that Phil’s applause when he stops playing startles him. When he looks up to meet Phil’s eyes and sees the pleased grin on Phil’s face, he feels himself flush with pleasure and relief at having impressed him.

Phil shouts _encore_ , but Dan just laughs and shakes his head. 

“You only get the first song for free. After that it’ll cost you.” 

Phil’s eyes darken, expression suddenly serious, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. His eyes meet Dan’s on the screen, and he says, voice low, “name your price, Danny”. 

Butterflies go mad in Dan’s stomach at that but, before he can think of a reply, he hears his mother calling from the other room. He can tell by the disappointed look on Phil’s face that he’d heard it too and he curses his mother’s timing. Straightening, he yells back that he’ll be right there. 

“Sorry,” he says to Phil, carding his fingers through his fringe irritably.

“She’s on a kick about ‘family dinners’ and ‘quality time’ at the moment.”

“Family time _is_ important, Dan. You should spend more time with them.” It’s not the first time they’ve had this discussion. 

Then he smiles, not so wholesomely, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Dan huffs out a breath.

“Fine! I’ll go, but here’s something for you to think about while I’m gone.”

He leans in close and tries to wink sexily, “I know how to play the Jigglypuff song on piano.”

Phil gasps and clutches at his chest dramatically.

“I knew you were hot, but I didn’t know you had _layers_ of hotness!”

Dan feigns offense, trying hard not to giggle and blush.

“Is that a Shrek joke? Did you just make a Shrek joke about how hot I am?” 

Phil laughs, his tongue sticking out between his teeth in the way that never fails to make Dan’s heart feel like marshmallow goo.

Smiling softly, he mummers “dork” and gently closes his laptop. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr here!](https://doineedtohaveawordwithyou.tumblr.com/post/189808516529/the-power-of-the-melody-moves-you-summary-the)


End file.
